


An Akashi/Judal fic

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal tries to get Akashi to join him and the Kou Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Akashi/Judal fic

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing, and I wanted to write a fic with Akashi in the magiverse.

It wasn’t a big country, and honestly Akashi didn’t need to rule an unnecessary big one. He was satisfied with the way his country was and if there was any reason to be make it bigger, it would only be for the sake of increasing manpower. However, that wasn’t necessary either, because his country was strong enough already. All it needed to be unbeatable was Akashi as it’s ruler.

But as strong as his country was, Akashi could see the danger that was the Kou Empire. In a short amount of time that country had grown much stronger that it used to be, which made even the red-haired king worry. He had no intention of becoming one with that country and was willing to do everything to keep his safe. Yet he knew that with his current powers, he wouldn’t form any threat to the Kou Empire. He had to become stronger. Much stronger than he already was. And to achieve this goal he had to conquer a dungeon. More than one preferably, but he was sure that just conquering one would make a great difference.

He had heard rumors about a dungeon close-by, which he naturally intended to visit. However, going alone seemed like a suicide mission. He might have his emperor’s eye, but he himself was very well aware that physically he wasn’t the strongest person around.

It was a quiet day, and Akashi was busy making plans on how to get through the dungeon and who to bring with him, when he received an unexpected visit. He shoved his work to the side of the table and sat back in his chair before allowing the visitor to enter.

He looked carefully at the visitor as he walked in. or only mere moments a surprised expression appeared on his face when he noticed that the visitor was still only a boy. One that was younger than he expected. But he knew better than to let his guard down because of this. He continued to look at the boy, at his long hair which he had in braid, at the clothes he was wearing and the jewelry he had on. It didn’t take long before Akashi realized who this person was. _To think they would send someone this quickly._ He let out a short laugh. “What do I owe the Kou Empire to receive such a sudden visit?”

The magi showed Akashi a smirk. “Why? Does it worry you that the Kou Empire took notice of your country?” He said in a provoking voice.

“You’ve got some nerve to talk to me like that.” The tone in which the visitor spoke annoyed Akashi, mainly because he still seemed to be young. And the king couldn’t allow a _child_ to speak to him in such a way.

“I could say the same to you.” The magi walked closer to where Akashi was sitting. There, he leaned forward with his hands leaning on the table. “You do realize that I come from _the_ Kou Empire.” He tried to sound threatening, but made sure to keep his grin on.

Akashi leaned forward as well, with no intention of giving in to the other’s provocations. “You do realize that you are in enemy territory. _Alone_.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, which they seemed to fill with a staring contest. Neither of them budged until several moments later when Judal finally let out a laugh. “Rest assured!” He stood straight again. “The Kou Empire didn’t send me. I came on my own free will.” After saying this his expression turned serious. “However, depending on today’s events I can’t say for sure this will also be the case the next time.”

_They didn’t send him?_ Akashi was slightly confused, but managed to hid that from the magi. “Then what is it that you came for?”

Judal smirked at the king. “I came here to offer you my powers.”

“Your powers?” Akashi asked suspiciously. He figured that there had to be a catch to this, because no one would just give share their powers like that. “And you think I am in need of those?”

“Of course. Without my powers you will never get stronger than the Kou Empire.” The magi replied. “Or any other dungeon conqueror.” He remembered the king of the seven seas as he said this and a slightly annoyed expression appeared on his face.

“You say that with such confidence.” Akashi laughed, but his expression quickly turned into a cold, along with the tone of his voice. “Don’t underestimate me.” He was aware of the threat that dungeon conquerors posed, but to say that he can’t defeat them was like an insult to the king. “I will always win, even if I don’t have a Djinn. Since I am _always_ right.”

The cold look that Akashi gave him, made the magi take a step back. He could feel the intimidating aura, but it still wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. “Aren’t you the one who’s underestimating the Kou Empire.” The grin he had on the whole time finally disappeared from his face. “You can’t get stronger than them without me. You _need_ me.”

“I don’t _need_ anyone.” Akashi still had a cold expression on. “And certainly not some priest of the Kou Empire.” He knew that making an enemy out of the magi wasn’t the best way to handle this, but he also knew that he could not work with anyone who tried to look down on him.

“You do, if you want to get through that dungeon alive.” Judal nudged in the direction towards the closest dungeon, then moved walked closer towards the king again. “Don’t think you can get through it on you own.” He paused for a bit before he continued. “And I’ve seen those men of yours. You shouldn’t believe too much in them.”

Akashi leaned back in his chair again and examined the magi. From the looks of it, he couldn’t be physically stronger than some of his most trusted men. But the magi possessed magic, which was something his country was lacking and perhaps that was needed to successfully get through the dungeon. “What do you want in return for you help.” He considered taking up the offer of the magi, but not before he was certain that it wouldn’t give a negative outcome for his country.

A smile returned on Judal’s face, upon hearing that question. “You just need to become an ally to the Kou Empire.” He was close to getting the king to agree with him, he just needed to push a bit more towards the right direction. _I can’t mess this up now_. He thought to himself. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, no matter how small it was, the red-haired king wouldn’t agree with anything.

_An ally?_ Akashi questioned this to himself suspiciously. The Kou Empire was taking over countries indiscriminately, so why would they suddenly want to become an ally with his? Accepting this seemed to easy. He carefully thought this through. The Kou Empire must have have something planned, and it wouldn’t surprise him if they eventually tried to take control over his country. Akashi couldn’t let this happen. Just as he thought that he remembered the words the magi told him earlier. Depending on today’s events I can’t say for sure this will also be the case the next time. This was definitely a threat. So refusing this offer could mean a war against them? Akashi’s cold expression turned into a grin. “I understand. I’ll take you up on that offer and become an ally of the Kou Empire.”  
“Good choice.” Judal replied. His smile grew wider, as if he had just won from the king that was known to be unbeatable.

Akashi returned the smile at the magi, hiding his own thoughts behind it. He knew this was the best course of action. He knew that this was the best way to avoid a war, while becoming stronger than the Kou Empire. He knew that with this choice, he could keep his country safe.


End file.
